examen de sélection des CHÛNIN
by love-mangas-naruto
Summary: que ce passe-t-il quand le possesseur d'un démon un peu pervert tombe sur une fille aux cheveux roses? premiére fanfic ne soyez pas trop dur couple:shukakuXsakuraXgaara
1. prologue

Je tiens a préciser que les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto et que je ne fais que les emprunter.

* * *

Prologue

C'était une journée ensoleillé, il faisait bon, aucun nuages à l'horizon, et c'est surtout le jour ou Kakashi avait décidé d'annoncer une grande nouvelle à la team 7.

Sakura terminait de se préparer, devant son miroir. Vérifiant la position de son bandeau, la lisseur de ses cheveux. Il fallait qu'elle soit parfaite pour son Sasuke. Après plus de dix minutes à inspecter son allure, elle partit de chez elle. Il était temps...

A peine fut-elle arrivée à l'endroit du rendez-vous qu'elle fut agressé par un blond aux yeux bleus (on se demande c'est qui...)

-"SAKURA-CHAN!!"

-"Naruto, ne cries pas dans mes oreilles !!" dit Sakura en massant ses oreilles endolories.

-"tu as bien déjeuné?? Tu as bien dormis cette nuit?? Oh, je suis sur que tu as rêvé de nous sur la plage devant un couché de soleil..."

Mais déjà Sakura ne l'écoutait plus, non elle prêtait attention au jeune homme adossé a l'arbre et qui n'avait pas encore parlé. Il avait les yeux fermés, des mèches de cheveux tombant sur son visage, des traits fins, une belle allure,... Pour faire bref il est très sexy.

-"bonjour Sasuke-kun, tu vas bien??"

-"hum..."

Vive la conversation... Ils restèrent là, pendant près d'une heure. Quand soudain leur cher sensei, fit son apparition dans un «pouf» sonore.

-"YO!"

-"Kakashi-sensei cela fait une heure que l'on vous attend!! cria Naruto du haut de ses poumons.

-"c'est vrai sensei, ou étiez-vous??" surenchérit Sakura

-"désolé j'étais sur la route quand une vieille dame m'a demandé de ramener son chat et"

-"sensei, ses excuses ne marchent plus depuis longtemps."

-"bon, passons plutôt à la raison pour laquelle je vous ais réunis. Et bien en fait vous allez passer l'examen chunnin."

-"YOUPI!! Je vais passer l'examen chunnin, je vais passer l'examen chunnin, je vais passer..." Il continua à crier et sauter partout

-"Et quand commence l'examen??"

-"Il commence demain. Sur ce je vous laisse" et il disparut dans un pouf ainsi que Sasuke.

Il ne restait que Sakura et Naruto.

**

* * *

****Au même moment**

Un groupe en provenance de Suna venait d'arriver devant les portes de Konoha. Composé d'un sensei, un garçon avec de la peinture sur le visage, une fille avec un éventail et un autre garçon ayant les cheveux rouge sang et une gourde sur le dos. Mais ce qu'on ne pouvait pas voir c'est qu'il possédait un démon dénommé Shukaku.

-"Nous sommes arrivés." Et ils entrèrent dans Konoha.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre:2

Alors qu'ils étaient prêt à rentrer chez eux, Sakura et Naruto eurent droit à une visite surprise de la part de Konohamaru et sa petite bande.

-"oh chef content de vous voir", dit Konohamaru

-"salut Konohamaru, alors tu vas bien?? Tu t'es entraîné au sexy jutsu j'espère".

-"biensur, mais dîtes moi chef cette fille là bas c'est votre heu... votre petite copine??" En entendant ça SAKURA tendit l'oreille, qui est la **PETITE COPINE DE QUI??**

-"Tu es perspicace Konohamaru, en effet c'est ma.." Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase un puissant coup de poing de Sakura le fit partir aller dire bonjour au mur.

-"c'est pas grave chef de toute façon elle est moche et à un grand front." Sakura qui était prête à partir, s'arrêta net et se retourna lentement. Elle imaginait déjà les différentes façons de tuer ce minus. Puis elle commenca à courir après Konohamaru. Craignant pour sa vie il partit à toutes jambes suivit par les autres. Il courait tellement vite qu'il ne vit pas le ninja de Suna devant lui et lui rentra dedans.

-"dis donc sale mioche, tu peux pas faire attention ou tu vas?? Tu m'as fait mal là". Dit-il tout en attrapant le "mioche" par le col.

-"repose-le", dit Naruto qui venait d'arriver avec les autres

-"pourquoi?? il m'est rentré dedans et en plus je déteste les mioches."

-Kankuro, je te préviens je ne suis pas responsable de tes actes", dit une jeune fille blonde qui se trouvait derrière lui.

-"lâche-moi j'étouffe" dit Konohamaru

-"ne t' inquiètes pas je m'occupe de toi et après du blondinet." Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit un caillou projeté sur sa main par Sasuke lui fît lâcher prise.

-"sale morveux attend un peu."

-"Kankuro ça suffit tu fais honte au village de Suna."

Un lourd silence s'en suivit, Sakura en profita pour détailler le jeune homme perché a l'arbre, il avait les cheveux rouge-sang des cernes noirs autour des yeux qui contrastait avec leur couleur bleu turquoise, une gourde accrochée sur son dos et un kanji sur son front représentant l'amour.

-"mais c'est lui qui me cherche."

-"tais-toi ou je te tues."

Il n'a pas l'air très amical. Oui, mais il est très sexy...C'est vrai Sakura ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine attirance.

Le ninja aux cheveux rouges (on ne connaît pas encore son nom) jeta un rapide coup d'oeil sur les personnes présente, son regard se posa alors sur du rose?! Il la détailla, elle était plutôt mignonne. Ses longs cheveux roses étaient retenus par son bandeau, elle avait un visage finement dessiné, de magnifiques yeux verts émeraude. Mais ce n'était pas tout il pouvait sentir une odeur se dégageant d'elle. Une odeur entre la cerise et le fraise. Plus il la détaillait plus il pouvait sentir shukaku remuer, mais avant qu'il puisse demander les raisons de son attitude étrange Sasuke lui demanda:

-"peut-on connaître ton nom?"

-"Gaara no sabaku. Et toi quel est ton nom??"

-"Sasuke uchiwa"

-"uchiwa. Très bien allons-y Temari, Kankuro."

Il commenca à partir sans oublier de jeter un dernier coup d'oeil a Sakura. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle, ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Shukaku lui aussi n'arrêtait pas de penser à la kunoichi aux cheveux roses.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre:3

Après leurs rencontre avec les ninjas de Suna. Sakura et les autres décidèrent de rentrer chez eux, pour profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil avant le début des examens.

Sakura se réveilla tôt ce matin là, sur la route pour se rendre à l'examen, elle croisa Naruto et Sasuke. Ils partirent donc à trois vers l'endroit de l'examen. Une fois arrivée au lieu ou se passait l'examen, ils purent constater qu'il y avait de très nombreux ninjas des différents pays. A peine arrivée ils furent agresser par le groupe d' Ino, Choji, Shikamaru. Ino voyant Sasuke se jeta dessus.

- Ino-cochon descend de Sasuke-kun tout de suite, beugla Sakura

- hors de question Sakura grand front, répondit-elle. Elles commencèrent à s'engueuler et furent bientôt rejoins par Hinata, Kiba,...

Pendant qu'elle discutait Sakura ne savait pas qu'elle avait était repérée par Gaara qui n'avait pas arrêté de penser à elle la nuit dernière. Connaissant enfin son prénom Shukaku ne pue s'empêcher de parler.(Shukaku est à l'intérieur de Gaara donc personne ne les entend quand il discute, je préfère le préciser)

- fleur de cerisier cela suit bien avec ses cheveux et son odeur, dit Shukaku

- je ne t'ai rien demandé démon, tiens au fait pourquoi t'es tu autant agité hier??

- vous comprendrez bien assez tôt gamin, et il partit dans les recoins de l'esprit de Gaara, la seule qui subsistait de lui était son rire. Alors que Gaara se demandait de quoi il voulait parler l'examinateur fit son entrée dans la pièce.

- tout le monde à sa place vos noms son noté sur le coin de la table qui vous correspond. Tout le monde s'assit à sa place. Ils étaient éparpillés loin de leur équipe.

Sakura regarda les noms notés sur les places à côtés d'elle, son regard se figea sur le nom de son voisin de droite: Gaara no sabaku. Gaara voyant qui était sa voisine émit un léger sourire qu'il fît tout de suite disparaître, cependant il ne pouvait calmer le sentiment de joie que Shukaku émettait à travers lui. Une fois assit, il fût entourer par cette odeur de cerise et de fraise. Il l'inhala à plein poumons.

- très bien vue que tout le monde est à sa place je vais vous dire quel est le thème de cette première épreuve. La première épreuve est un (suspens ) test écrit.

Sakura et Sasuke en entendant ça se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Naruto qui se sentant observé par deux regards de la mort qui tue se mit à transpirer.

- très bien, je vous explique les règles

- première règle vous commencez avec 10 points à chaque erreur on vous enlève un point et dès que vous avez bon on en rajoute 1.

- deuxième règle dès qu'un examinateur vous surprend en train de tricher il vous enlève 2 points.

- troisième règle si l'un de vos coéquipier à 0 au total de ses points toute l'équipe sera disqualifiée.

- et dernière chose la dixième question sera posée 15 minutes avant la fin de l'épreuve. Bien, maintenant commencez.

Tout le monde retourna sa feuille et lu les différentes questions. Sakura se faisait du soucis pour Naruto, elle savait qu'il ne pourrait pas réussir et donc qu'il devrait tricher. Gaara lut les questions, il ne comprenait rien ce n'est pas à lui de s'occuper de la stratégie. Une seule chose à faire: tricher. De son côté Sasuke n'allait pas mieux, lui non plus ne connaissait aucune réponse. Il décida d'utiliser son sharingan pour copier les mouvements du garçon en face de lui.

Sakura commença à répondre aux questions. Gaara assit à côté d'elle était très surpris par son intelligence, elle n'avait même pas besoin de tricher. Shukaku qui lisait ses pensées ne put s'empêcher de rire. Ino voyant que Sakura avait finit de répondre aux questions utilisa un jutsu pour entrer dans son esprit et lue toutes les réponses. Gaara utilisa son sable por créer un oeil qu'il déposa sur l'épaule de Sakura.

- il est temps de vous posez la dernière question. Seulement sachez que si vous vous trompez à cette question vous et toute votre équipe ne pourront plus jamais vous présentez à l'examen est-ce clair??

L'atmosphère était pesante Sakura commença à transpirer. Gaara voyant ça se pencha à son oreille:

- c'est stressant n'est-ce pas??

- très bien vue que plus personne ne se décide à partir, je déclare que toutes les personnes ici présentes ont réussis le premier test. Un long soupir de soulagement s'échappa de la bouche de Sakura et de Naruto. Mais avant qu'ils aient pue partir une examinatrice passa par le fenêtre.

- je me présente je m'appelle Anko et je suis la deuxième examinatrice je veux que toutes les équipes qui n'ont pas étaient éliminées se présente devant la forêt de la mort demain à 10h. Vous pouvez y aller.

Gaara se leva de son siège et se retourna vers Sakura

- ce n'était pas si dur. À demain Sakura, en appuyant bien sur le Sakura

Sakura fût légèrement surprise mais lui répondit avec un léger sourire

- à demain Gaara, et elle partit rejoindre Sasuke et Naruto.

Sasuke ayant vue la scène fronça les sourcils. Sakura ne devait elle pas l'aimait lui et aucun autre?? Sakura, Sasuke et Naruto rentrèrent directement chez eux pour se préparer à l'épreuve de demain.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre: 4

Sakura était allongée sur son lit en train de réfléchir à l'épreuve de demain. Mais elle ne pouvait se concentrer longtemps en effet toutes ses pensées allaient vers Gaara. Il l'intriguait, il lui avait parlée normalement alors qu'il semblait terroriser ses coéquipiers. Finalement Sakura s'endormit en pensant à lui.

* * *

Gaara était assit sur le sommet d'une maison, il regardait à travers une fenêtre au loin. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle le rendait amical donc faible...

-Hé bien gamin, vous semblez être obsédé par cette fille, dit Shukaku

-C'est étrange dès que je suis auprès d'elle, je me sens bien et cela me donne encore plus envie d'être à ses côtés.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas gamin, tout va aller au mieux, dit Shukaku avec un petit rire

-Ah bon, comment ça?

-hé bien, que cela vous plaise ou pas, j'ai décidé du sort de cette fille.

-C'est à dire? demanda Gaara de plus en plus curieux

-c'est simple cette fille devra...........

* * *

Sakura venait de se réveiller, elle prépara ses affaires et partit devant la forêt de la mort. Elle remarqua Naruto et Sasuke - en train de se disputer - et les rejoignit. Elle passa une grande partie du chemin à discuter avec Naruto qui ne cessait de la faire rire, Sasuke était à côté et regardait sa coéquipière sans rien dire, depuis qu'il avait vu Sakura et Gaara discutaient il était de mauvaise humeur.

Gaara qui était avec Temari et Kankuro regardait Sakura du coin de l'oeil depuis qu'il avait parlé avec Shukaku, il ne pouvait plus arrêter de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'elle.

L'examinatrice arriva et ils arrêtérent tous de discuter.

-Très bien, étant donné que tout le monde et là, je vais pouvoir vous dire en quoi consiste l'épreuve.

-Ce sera une épreuve de survie de 5 jours dans la forêt de la mort. - Tout le monde se raidit en entendant ça - . Chaque équipe aura un parchemin, soit un du ciel soit un de la terre, et vous devrez vous entr- hum hum exusez-moi, vous devrez vous combattre pour rassembler ses parchemins.

Biensûr tout le monde comprit que cela risquerait d'être sanglant, et beaucoup commencèrent à stresser. Anko continua comme si de rien n'était.

-Au bout des 5 jours et PAS avant, vous vous rendrez au bâtiment au centre de la forê stand sera ouvert dans 10 min et vous et votre équipe irez chercher votre CHANCE A TOUS.

La team 7 était entrain d'attendre le début de l'épreuve. Ils avaient obtenus le parchemin de la terre. Ils ne leurs restaient plus qu'à battre une équipe et obtenir le parchemin du ciel.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard.

Gaara venait de tuer une autre équipe, il avait en sa possession 2 parchemins du ciel - celui qu'il avait eut au début et celui qu'il avait obtenu en tuant un autre groupe de ninja - et 1 parchemin de la terre - qu'il venait d'obtenir -.

Il s'apprêtait à repartir quand il entendit un cri strident, il reconnut tout de suite cette voix et partit voir ce qu'il se passait.

* * *

"Je suis foutue" voilà ce que se répétait Sakura, tout c'était passé trop vite. Elle surveillait Naruto qui était tombé inconscient et Sasuke qui c'était fait mordre par un type bizarre et était tombé inconscient lui aussi. Ensuite elle c'était fait attaquer par le groupe provenant de Kuno et ils avaient vite pris le dessus. Un kounai fonça droit sur elle, elle faisait ses priêres quand un mur de sable se forma devant elle.

Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, elle le vit, il était là, debout sur une branche. ses yeux s'écarquillérent quand elle vit son visage.

Il n'exprimait que le colère et la haine.


	5. Chapter 4

De retour XD après une longue très longue absence.

* * *

Chapitre 4:

La Peur . Sakura en était remplie , le visage de Gaara ne laissait rien présager de bon , elle commenca à trembler , elle sentit le ninja de Kuro se raidir derriére elle , puis se mettre à rire .

- Alors c'est toi Gaara no Subaku , le receptacle du démon Shukaku ? , cria le ninja .

Mais Gaara ne répondit pas , il détaillait Sakura qui se mit à trembler encore plus violement .

- Je t'ai posé une question , cria de nouveau le ninja .

Il s'aperçut que Gaara ne répondrait pas , cherchant à obtenir une réaction de la part de celui-ci , il attrapa violemment Sakura et la menaça d'un kunai . Un petit cri mélangeant peur et douleur s'échappa de la bouche de Sakura alors qu'un grognement assourdissant provenait de Gaara .

- Relâche la tout de suite , dit Gaara d'une voix basse et menaçante .

- Tiens donc le grand Gaara se serait entichait de cette fille , comme c'est pathétique . Sakura entendit les 2 autres ninjas de Kuro rire derrière elle .

- Je te le redis une dernière fois si tu la relâches tout de suite ta mort sera rapide , dit Gaara essayant de rester calme alors qu'en réalité un vrai combat faisait rage en lui .

- Pourquoi ne les tues pas , ces imbéciles sales petits mortels comment osent-ils ? , hurla Shukaku qui essayait à tout prix de prendre le contrôle du corps de Gaara et montrer à ces ninjas ce qu'il en coûte de défier un démon .

- Parce que je ne veux pas lui faire peur, expliqua Gaara en pensant à Sakura .

- Imbécile elle est déjà terrifiée et je ne supportes pas que l'on fasse du mal à ceux qui est à moi, rugit Shukaku .

Cependant leurs combat fut interrompu par le ninja de Kuro .

- Tant pis cette fille va mourir , il abattit son kunai sur Sakura .

La dernière chose dont ce souvient Sakura fut d'un hurlement inhumain avant de tomber inconsciente.

/

Quand Sakura se réveilla la première chose qu'elle vit était ...orange?

- Sakura- chan tu es réveillée ! , s'exclama Naruto visiblement heureux de voir son amie consciente .

- Naruto que c'est il passé ? , demanda Sakura ;

- Hé bien Sasuke t'as trouvé évanouie et t'as ramené à l'abris , on a également trouvés beaucoup de trace de sang mais aucun corps , tu ne sais rien Sakura - chan?

- Non désolé je ne me souviens de rien , mentit Sakura mieux vaut laisser de côté la venue de Gaara .

- Il vaudrait mieux se mettre en route , intervint Sasuke qui était resté silencieux tout du long , il nous reste à trouver un parchemin , alors allons -y .

- Il a raison , ça va aller Sakura - chan ?, s'enquit Naruto .

- Oui très bien allons y , dit Sakura affichant son plus beau sourire .

(bon ils croisent Kabuto , je vous passe les détails)

/

L'épreuve était finie , la team 7 était arrivée et observée les autres groupes présents . Biensûr l'équipre de Gaara était là comme celle d'Ino , celle de Lee , celle d'Hinata , et celle de Kabuto .

- Waouh! il ne reste plus grande monde , s'exclama Naruto .

- Oui , ça va être encore plus dur quoique je vois pas comment ça pourrait l 'être, se lamenta Sakura .

- Ou encore plus intéressant , intervint Sasuke .

- Bonjour à tous et à toutes, dit Anko ,avant que ne se déroule les combats éliminatoires qui donneront accés à la derniére épreuve , vous avez le droit à une heure de pause . vous pouvez en profiter pour vous soigner , manger - un cri d'approbation se fit entendre à cette annonce - ,vous reposez , ou autres peu m'importe donc à toute à l'heure . Anko disparut alors dans un nuage de fumée .

- Si on allait se reposer , proposa Sakura .

- Oui et manger , j'espère qu'ils ont des ramens .

- Baka , arrête de pensée à ton ventre.

- Bon on y va? , s'impatienta Sakura .

- Désolé Sakura - chan , allons y .

Ils arrivérent dans une petite salle ou était disposés de nombreux fauteuils , une grande table avec de la nourriture où Choji s'était déjà installé . L'ambiance était palpable Sakura , Naruto et Sasuke allérent à la table où ils trouvérent un mot:

-"Toute personne éssayant d'empoisonner ou autres la boisson et la nourriture se verrait disqualifiée elle et son équipe et ne pourra plus JAMAIS passer l'examen ." l'hokage .

- Au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair , dit Sakura .

- Pas mal hein ? Tout le monde a réagit différemment en voyant cette note , je trouve ça plutôt drôle , intervint Neji .

- Tiens Hyuuga encore dans la course , ria Sasuke .

- Uchiwa quel plaisir de te revoir , dit Neji sarcastique .

Avant même qu'une réponse puisse être donné , un flou vert fonça vers Sakura :

- Sakura mon coeur ,je suis tellement heureux de te revoir , hurla Lee en fonçant vers Sakura .

-Arrêtes , hurla Sakura en essayant d'esquiver les coeurs que lui envoyait Lee .

Trop occupé à esquiver les coeurs volants de Lee , Sakura ne vit pas qu'elle fonçait droit dans quelqu'un . L'impact fut violent - en tout cas pour Sakura - qui serait retombé par terre si 2 bras ne l'avaient pas retenus . Un grand silence s'installa dans la pièce .

- Oups désole , s'excusa Sakura .

- Ce n'est rien , tu ne t'es pas fais mal ? , demanda Gaara dont les bras n'avaient pas lächés la taille de Sakura .

- Non , ça va ne t'inquiétes pas Gaara, merci de m'avoir rattrapée , dit Sakura légérement rouge en voyant qu'elle était encore dans ces bras et lui donnant son plus beau sourire .

Gaara sentit son coeur s'emballait en voyant son sourire et ne voulait pas la lâcher , il trouvait très agréable de l'avoir dans ses bras (bonjour la guimauve XD). Shukaku lui jubilait , son esprit pervers envoyait des centaines d' images peu orthodoxes à Gaara qui se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise .

- Sakura mon ange , pardonnes moi , supplia Lee .

- Mon ...ANGE?, tiqua Sakura

- Tiens grand-front a un admirateur , rigola Ino .

- Ino-cochon je ne t'avais pas remarqué , dit Sakura en se dégageant des bras de Gaara - qui lui manquérent déjà - pour s'avancer vers Ino .

- Grand-front .

- Ino-cochon .

- Grand-front .

- Ino-cochon .

- Grand-front .

- Ino-cochon .

Grâce à cette petit dispute la tension diminua dans la piéce , même si Shukaku fulminait à l'intérieur de Gaara car d'après lui cette chose verte avait gachée le moment . IL ne se rendit donc pas compte que 3 paires d'yeux l'observaient .

- Il y a un truc bizarre avec ce type , se dit Sasuke qui avait remarqué la façon dont Gaara avait tenu Sakura dans ses bras et l'avait regardé .

- Il y a un truc bizarre avec Gaara , chuchota Temari à Kankuro .

- Oui je sais , il lui a demandé si elle c'était fait mal d'habitude il l'aurait tuée .

- Il est étrange ces temps ci , c'est comme quand il est partit tout seul dans la forêt .

- Bizarre je pense que cette fille doit avoir un lien avec ce qui arrive , dit Kankuro , gardons un oeil sur elle .

L'heure de pause touchée à sa fin et les équipes se retrouvaient dans la salle où allaient se passer les éliminatoires .


	6. Chapter 5

De retour après un an d'absence lol, je sais, je sais, j'abuse mais je suis revenue ^^. Je vais essayer de finir cette histoire le plus vite possible de toute façon je vois déjà comment cela se finira donc ça devrait aller, bon je vais essayer de poster les chapitres prochainement étant donné que cette semaine est une semaine light mdr -'. arrêtons la parlotte et voilà le chapitre 5.

Bonne lecture et vu que rien n'a changé Naruto ne m'appartiens pas.

Chapitre 5 :

Après s' être reposés et après avoir engloutit tout le buffet, nos petits challengers arrivèrent dans une grande salle où leurs maîtres les attendaient.

-Très bien maintenant que tout le monde est là nous allons pouvoir commencer , je vais vous expliquer en quoi consiste la fin de la 2éme épreuve, vous avez dû vous demandez ce que ce pouvez être cette dernière phase je me trompe ?

-Anko, tu pourrais abréger ?, supplia Kakashi.

-Rhooo si tu veux, bon, en fait la dernière phase est un tournoi éliminatoire, en gros le gagnant de chaque match gagne le droit de participer à la phase finale.

-Il manquait plus que ça, marmonna Sakura.

-On a peur Grand-Front ?

-J'espère pour toi que nous ne serons pas adversaire Ino, sinon tu prendras la raclée de ta vie.

-Nous verrons Grand-Front.

-Nous allons annoncer le 1er duel, cria Anko.

A ce moment là l'énorme panneau d'affichage se mit en marche, le suspense fut de courte durée, Naruto vs Kiba.

-Youpi, je passe en 1er, s'écria une furie blonde.

Ce mec est irrécupérable se lamenta Sakura, les autres participants regardèrent le match, sauf Sakura qui partit aux W.C pour se débarbouiller (quel beau verbe xp).

-Pffff, comment pourrai-je gagner ? Les autres participants sont tellement plus puissant, je n'ai même pas réussis à protéger mes coéquipiers. Heureusement que Gaara était là, il faudra que je le remercies d'ailleurs.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier, dit Gaara de derrière elle.

-Oh Gaara, je ne t'avais pas entendue arriver.

-Je suis très discret, dit Gaara avec un petit rire.

-Gaara je te remercies pour m'avoir sauvé dans la forêt de la mort, dit Sakura une légère couleur rouge aux joues.

-Ce n'était rien, je t'ai entendue crier et je me suis inquiété pour toi, Gaara avait remarqué la légère rougeur de Sakura et la trouva particulièrement mignonne ainsi.

-Oh très mignonne, confirma Shukaku en se léchant les babines.

-Merci quand même, tu es très gentil avec moi.

-Tu es une des rares personnes voir la seule à ne pas avoir peur de moi, constata Gaara.

-Pourquoi aurais-je peur de toi ?, demanda Sakura surprise, je t'aime bien tu sais, termina Sakura avec un grand sourire.

-Tu m'aimes, dit Gaara interloqué.

-Heu... oui enfin je...

-Tu m'aimes, coupa Gaara avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de sable.

-...bizarre, dit Sakura.

Quelques minutes plus tard Sakura revint sur la passerelle et aperçut Naruto en grande conversation avec Kurenaî, enfin grande... qui parlait fort surtout.

-Alors Naruto ?

-J'ai gagné, pardi,confia le futur Hokage avec un grand sourire.

-Bien joué mais ou est Sasuke ?

-Il a gagné, mais a été blessé donc Kakashi l'a emmené.

-Ah ok, et là c'est qui contre qui.

-Bah on attend.

Panneau : Temari vs Tenten.

-Voilà qui promet, dit Naruto.

-En effet, concéda Sakura.

Le combat dura moins de 5min, Tenten se battait bien mais Temari avait largement le dessus, on avait l'impression que celle-ci s'amusait plus qu'autre chose. Finalemant Temari gagna le match.

-Bon, qui vont être les prochains ?, demanda Naruto.

-Je sens que ce sera moi, répondit Sakura.

Panneau d'affichage : Ino vs Sakura.

-Qu'est ce que je disais ?, rigola Sakura.

-Bonne chance Sakura-chan, dit Naruto.

-Merci j'en aurai besoin, répondit Sakura nerveuse.

Une fois sur le terrain, Sakura et Ino commencèrent à discuter ou plutôt se chamailler.

-Tu sais Ino je te laisse Sasuke, dit Sakura avec un petit sourire.

-Tiens donc et pourquoi, tu t'es rendus compte que tu n'avais aucune chance face à moi ?, s'exclafa Ino.

-Non j'ai trouvé quelqu'un de tellement plus gentil, plus beau aussi( elle a pas tord mdr), dit elle avec un petit sourire amoureux. (Vous voyez lequel ?)

Sur la passerelle :

-De quoi elle parlent, demanda Naruto qui se penchait le plus possible sur la barrière.

-Vas savoir, répondit Lee.

Retour sur le terrain :

-Et qui est-ce ?, demanda Ino sceptique.

-C'est un secret, répondit Sakura riant intérieurement devant la mine d'Ino.

-Vraiment ?, en réponse Sakura adressa un petit sourire à Gaara qui la regardait assis sur une des qui avait entendu toute la conversation- contrairement à un certain blond qui se penchait de plus en plus dans le vide pour essayer de capter quelque chose – jubilait intérieurement, il avait sentit un drôle de flottement dans son ventre et savait qu'il était du aux paroles de Sakura.

-Heu …. excusez-moi, mais le match a commencé, dit l' examinateur.

Le combat commenca donc -je vous passe les détails inutiles- Sakura l'emporta de justesse en frappant Ino après que celle-ci est échoué avec sa technique de contrôle de l'esprit, Sakura regarda ino inconsciente avant de sentir ses jambes trembler, heureusement elles sentit 2 bras la retenir avant d'aller dire bonjour au parquet.

-Tu devrais t'asseoir, dit Gaara tout en la maintenant contre son torse.

-Hum hum, oui ça serait mieux, dit elle se laissant bercer. Gaara utilisa son sable pour les transporter sur la passerelle, pendant ce temps un autre duel commenca (mais on s'en fout un peu ^^).

-Sakura ?, demanda Gaara assis avec Sakura entre ses genoux.

-Oui?, répondit-elle somnolente.

-Tu parlais de moi tout à l'heure n'est ce pas ?, demanda-t-il en fouinant son cou avec son nez (bah oui même en sueur elle sent bon), et en caressant légèrement son ventre avec son pouce.

-Hé bien il est très beau, les yeux verts, les cheveux rouges, et m' as sauvé la vie, hum, oui je pense que que je parlais de toi, rigola Sakura.

-Je ne suis pas si gentil, dit Gaara qui continuait a doucement caresser le ventre de Sakura.

-Quoique tu ais fais dans le passé, tu resteras toujours le même pour moi,je t'aime, et rien ne changera ça, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle, elle était tellement bien dans ces bras qu'elle ne remarqua pas l'émoi qu'elle venait de provoquer chez Gaara.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par aimer ?, demanda-t-il alors que Shukaku dansait la samba dans son esprit.

-Hé bien je veux te rendre heureux, rester avec toi, c'est difficile à expliquer, dit Sakura avec un froncement de sourcils.

-Tu sais je ressens la même chose que toi, dit Gaara avec un sourire dans la voix.

-Tu sais on pourrait se voir après la 2eme épreuve ?, demanda Sakura d'une petite voix.

-Oui ça me ferait très plaisir, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Ils furent coupés dans leur conversation quand le panneau d'affichage annonça que Gaara devait combattre Lee. Ils descendirent sur le terrain, Lee se retourna vers Sakura qui avait rejoins Naruto et s'exclama :

-Sakura, mon amour, regarde-moi je vais le battre et prendre ton cœur !

-Oh pitié, que quelqu'un m'achéve, supplia Sakura.

Naruto explosa de rire en entendant ça ce qui monopolisa l'attention de tous (bah oui il rigola vachement fort quand même) de ce fait personne ne vit les yeux de Gaara qui furent jaune pendant un court instant ni le sable qui s'agitait à ces pieds.

La discussion qu'il avait eut avec Shukaku lui revint en mémoire.

Flashback

-C'est à dire ?

-C'est fille devra devenir notre compagne.

-Notre compagne ?, demanda Gaara.

-En language d'humain l'équivalent est « femme », expliqua Shukaku.

-Je vois, donc elle m'appartient ?

-En effet, à nous et à nous seuls.

Fin Flashback

- « Il veut prendre ce qui est mien », pensa Gaara tandis que Shukaku grognait dans son esprit.

Le combat commença, Gaara envoya son sable vers Lee qui esquiva, il décida d'enlever les poids à ces chevilles ce qui lui permit d'enchaîner coups sur coups.

-Gaara !, cria Sakura en le voyant tomber à terre.

Gaara regarda Sakura et vit la peur dans ses yeux comprenant qu'en fait elle s'inquiétait pour lui il sentit une chaleur s'insinuait dans son ventre, il décida de couper court au duel en envoyant son sable sur Lee qu'il ne pu esquiver. Il voulait le tuer mais savait que cela pourrait térrifié Sakura et donc décida de se contenter de le maintenir enfermé.

-Je déclare Gaara vainqueur, s'exclama l'examinateur. Gaara se téléporta directement auprès de Sakura.

-Ca va ?, demanda Sakura.

-Oui ne t'inquiétes pas, répondit-il avec un sourire.

-Très bien, cria Anko qui coupa court à toutes les discussions, la 2e épreuve est terminée, voici les finalistes qui participeront à la derniére épreuve :

Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyûga, Kankurou, Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara, Temari, Sasuke Uchiwa, Gaara, Shino(dsl oublié son nom de famille à lui mdr) et Kiruta.

-Très bien nos 10 finalistes participeront a la dernière épreuve qui aura lieux dans 1 mois mais tout d'abord vous viendrez chacun votre tour tirer un papier sur lequel sera écrit un chiffre, ce chiffre vous permettra de savoir qui vous affrontere en premier et votre ordre de passage, dit Anko en désignant une boîte.

Tous les finalistes sauf Sasuke vinrent tirer leur papier.

Naruto:2

Shikamaru:6

Shino:10

Neji:1

Temari:5

Kiruta:8

Kankurou:9

Sakura:7

Gaara:3

-Sasuke est donc le numéro 4, dit Anko, bon je vous laisse rentrer chez vous, reposez-vous bien et entrainez-vous, à dans 1 mois.

Tous rentrérent chez eux, Sakura partit directement prendre un bain bien mérité, elle repensa à tout ce qui c'était passé, et se demanda comment avait-elle fait pour atteindra la derniére épreuve. Une fois sortit de son bain et après avoir diner elle partit se coucher, elle ne vit donc pas le sable s'immiscer par la fenêtre.

Fin Chapitre 5

Punaise j'en voyais pas le bout mdr. Bon j'espère qu'il vous plaira, excusez mes fautes d'orthographes, je vais essayer de poster un chapitre prochainement hum hum essayer j'ai dis ^^, il faut que je fasse mon autre fanfic aussi alors - -'. Laissez des coms ça fait toujours plaisir bon si c'est uniquement pour critiquer chaque phrase c'est pas la peine lol. Bon je vous laisse je sais que je blablate trop ^^.

Donc a+ pour un new chapitre.


	7. Chapter 6

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, Naruto ne m'appartiens toujours pas.

Chapitre 6 :

Le sable continuait de s'agglutiner sur le sol de la chambre, petit à petit une silhouette prit forme, au bout de quelques minutes Gaara fut complètement matérialisé et a côté du lit de Sakura.

-Elle est si belle, pensa-t-il, si paisible, il regarda sa poitrine monter et descendre au rythme de sa respiration, il regarda ses petites lèvres roses, et surtout huma sa délicieuse odeur.

-Je la mangerais bien, dit Shukaku, pourquoi restes-tu planté là ? Fais quelque chose.

-Mais je vais la réveiller, et je ne suis pas certain qu'elle appréciera de me voir dans sa chambre.

-Ne me mens pas, je suis dans ton esprit et je sais ce que tu désires alors fais le, je suis sure qu'elle ne t'en voudras pas, termina Shukaku.

C'est vrai qu'il avait envie de faire autre chose que la regarder, aussi suivant ses désirs il s'assit sur le lit sans la réveiller et se pencha pour caresser doucement sa joue. Il fût surpris par la douceur de sa peau, il se demanda si tous les gens avaient une peau aussi douce, il faut dire que les rares fois ou il touche des gens c'est uniquement pour les tuer. Il la vit remuer sous la caresse puis se pencher vers sa main, heureux de cette réponse il accentua son geste. Quand elle émit un gémissement de bien être, il se fourvoya, prenant ce son pour une plainte de douleur il se redressa du lit trop vite et fit tomber la lampe, lampe qui en tombant réveilla notre belle endormie.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, s'écria Sakura alarmée d'être réveillée en pleine nuit.

-Chut, chut, ça va aller, c'est moi, répondit Gaara ayant peur de sa prochaine réaction.

-Gaara ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?, surprise Sakura fixait son invité nocturne, qui se dendinait devant son regard.

-Heu..je...je te regardais dormir, répondit-il d'une petite voix, il ne manquerait plus qu'il réveille les parents.

-Vraiment ? Mais toi tu ne dors pas ?, demanda Sakura toujours à moitié réveillé.

-Je ne peux pas dormir, sinon Shukaku prendrait le contrôle de mon corps, avoua-t-il.

-Je vois...et bien viens ici au lieu de rester debout, dit-elle en tapotant la place vide dans son lit, mets toi sous les couvertures ça t'évitera d'avoir trop froid, termina-t-elle avec un sourire.

Gaara ne se fit pas prier et se glissa sous les couvertures, il avait poser ses affaires encombrantes à côté du lit, à peine fût-il bien sous les couettes que Sakura vint se blottir contre lui.

-Elle sent tellement bon, pourquoi ai-je tellement chaud tout d'un coup, se lamenta intérieurement Gaara.

-C'est normal, répondit Shukaku, ne t'inquiétes pas.

Gaara fût surpris, que Shukaku ne se moque pas de lui, ou ne cherche pas à l'enerver comme il le faisait d'habitude, il était vraiment très étrange depuis qu'il vait rencontré Sakura, il se demanda si cela n'avait pas un lien avec le fait que Shukaku voit en Sakura leur compagne, mais il laissa ces questions de côté quand il entendit Sakura lui parlé.

-Bon, qu'allons nous faire, je ne peux pas dormir alors que toi tu ne peux pas, cela serait injuste et tu t'ennuyerais.

-Tu peux dormir, je ne vais pas t'empêcher de dormir, répondit Gaara, m'ennuyai rigola-t-il intérieurement, comment pouraiis-je m'ennuyai avec elle dans mes bras.

-Mais si je dors tu vas partir, chuchota-t-elle, elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte, la façon dont il la serrait dans ses bras, son souffle qui chatouillait son oreille droite, l'odeur musqué qu'il dégagé, elle savait qu'elle était vraiment amoureuse de ce garçon, et savoir qu'il partirait lui faisait mal au cœur.

-Je ne vais pas partir Sakura, répondit-il, je crois que j'aime trop ta présence entre mes bras, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille provoquant un frisson chez la jeune ninja.

Sakura sentit son cœur s'emballer, il avait prononçait les mots qu'elle voulait et la manière dont-il lui avait avoué la faisait frémir, il avait posé sa tête contre son cou et s'amuser à la pousser avec son nez.

-Hum Gaara ?, demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Oui ?

-Je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir m'endormir si tu continues comme ça, murmura-t-elle.

Gaara sourit en entendant ses paroles, un petit toucher et elle était déjà complètement perdue, il essaya de repousser les paroles et images que lui envoyait Shukaku, images très intéressantes et qu'il aimerait mettre en pratique mais il savait que Sakura lui était trop précieuse pour aller aussi vite en besogne, et au vu du silence qui régnait à présent dans sa tête le démon devait être d'accord avec lui.

-Désolé je vais te laisser tranquille alors, lui dit-il.

-Merci, je voulais savoir, avant de m'endormir, est-ce que tu seras la à mon réveil ?, demanda Sakura en se retournant vers lui et le fixant avec espoir.

Il voulut lui dire qu'il devait rentrer, mais en regardant ses beaux yeux il ne pût s'y résoudre, et donc lui répondit d'une petite voix que oui il serait là. Elle lui fit alors le plus grand sourire qu'il ait jamais vu et il se demanda comment son visage faisait pour ne pas se déchiré en 2.

De son côté Sakura fixa le magnifique visage de son interlocuteur et ne put s'empêcher de poser son regard sur ses lèvres.

En voyant que Sakura fixait ses lèvres, Gaara décida de prendre les choses en mains, ou plutôt les lèvres de son amour, surprise au début Sakura répondit bien vite, cependant au vue de leurs manques d' expériences à tous les deux il se contentèrent de bouger les lèvres.

Ils finirent par se séparer et Sakura épuisé par une journée éprouvante physiquement et psychiquement se laissa aller au sommeil dans les bras de son bien aimé.

Fin chapitre 6

Voilà voilà, chapitre plus court que le dernier il me semble mais bon il est là ^^, pour ceux qui auront remarqués je n'ai pas mis de petits commentaires persos comme je le fais d'habitude, là c'était un peu trop « sérieux » et ça aurait cassé l'ambiance mdr.

La relation Gaara Sakura à prit un sacré tournant dans ce chapitre, dans le prochain nous verrons la réaction de quelques personnes au sujet de notre petit couple.

Bon je vous laisse je dois faire le chapitre pour mon autre fanfic don je vous dis a++, et mci à tous ceux qui ont lues ce chapitre.


End file.
